Matsuru
by Uchy Nayuki
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah singkat antara seorang wanita penari festival dengan seorang pendeta Shinto. Naruto; dia jahil dan penuh tawa. Sasuke; dia taat dan terkendali. Keduanya berbeda, tapi mereka manis ketika bersama. / SasuFemNaru / #AktifkanPenulisIndonesia & #MariGemarMenulis


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : Fem!Naru, OOC, typo(s), EBI error, n etc etc.**

* * *

**Matsuru © Uchy Nayuki**

.

_Matsuru memiliki arti: memuja._

* * *

.

"Suara serulingnya indah, bisakah kamu memainkannya sekali lagi?"

Pria itu menjauhkan lubang seruling dari bibirnya yang pucat, rambutnya hitam panjang dan terurai, beberapa di antara itu jatuh ke depan dadanya; menutupi telinganya. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan ringan, irisnya kelam layaknya malam yang menjulang luas di angkasa, dan cahaya bulan memberikan pesona ketika terpantul dari mata itu.

Naruto termenung. Angin bertiup mengibarkan rambutnya yang pirang.

.

* * *

.

Saat itu Naruto lari dari kewajibannya menjadi penari di Festival _Kochi Yosakoi_.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, dia hanya merasa sangat malas, lagi pula bukan seperti dia benar-benar ingin menjadi salah seorang dari penari di sana. Ibunya sudah menjadi penari _Yosakoi_ semasa mudanya, jadi dia berpikir jika Naruto harus mengikuti jejak itu juga.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak keberatan, dia bahkan sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa sangat kesal. Salah seorang temannya meninggal seminggu yang lalu, dia hanya sempat mengunjungi pemakamannya sekali, itu pun sebenarnya sangat terlambat. Dan pagi ini dia tidak menemukan Kyuubi – anjing peliharaannya – di mana pun, Naruto mencarinya setengah hari, tapi kemudian ayahnya memaksanya bersiap-siap untuk festival dan mengatakan jika dia yang akan mencari Kyuubi sebagai gantinya.

Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusup dalam kerumunan. Dia mengirim pesan singkat pada teman-temannya jika dia tidak akan ikut serta dalam kemeriahan festival itu. Naruto benar-benar dengan kejam mematikan ponselnya saat pertanyaan berjibun mulai mengusiknya, lalu dia menikmati jalan-jalannya yang damai di pusat keramaian.

Dia sudah mendapat dua ikan mas koki dan sebuah balon air dari hasil mengunjungi beberapa stan kecil, dan saat Naruto berpikir dia mungkin akan kembali ke rumah untuk memastikan Kyuubi sudah ditemukan, pikiran itu diusik oleh alunan seruling dari sebuah stan paling kumuh yang berada di pojokan yang terasingkan.

Ada beberapa anak kecil di sana, dan beberapa orang dewasa juga. Naruto mendekat untuk mengintip, tapi kemudian orang-orang itu mulai membubarkan diri, dia tiba-tiba sadar jika suara seruling sudah tidak lagi terdengar.

Saat itu, Naruto tidak pernah berpikir jika dia akan bertemu pria yang akan mengikat kuat hatinya.

.

* * *

.

"Beli ini dan akan kumainkan."

Naruto dengan cermat mengikuti ujung seruling yang pria itu gunakan sebagai penunjuk. Dia lalu menatap antar muka stan yang menampilkan beberapa macam alat musik tradisional dengan hening.

Dia merogoh sakunya sebentar sebelum kembali mengangkat wajahnya menghadap pria itu.

Pria itu tetap diam.

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Kalian orang-orang tidak berguna yang hanya mencari keuntungan tanpa rasa malu."

Naruto mendengarkan perkataannya dengan saksama, bahkan memberikan anggukan konyol untuk menanggapinya. Meski begitu wajahnya masih sama, tatapannya seakan dengan keras mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin permintaannya ditolak.

Pada akhirnya pria itu memainkan serulingnya sekali lagi.

Naruto seakan dipaku di tempatnya sepanjang waktu itu. Seluruh perhatiannya teralihkan. Dia tidak bisa tidak terpukau dengan alunan seruling yang merdu. Suaranya seakan melayang dan mengatakan pada Naruto untuk tidak menjauh.

Dia sadar beberapa detik kemudian setelah pria itu selesai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Naruto berkedip, dia lalu meletakkan beberapa yen untuk balasannya, tapi ketika mendapati pria itu menatapnya dengan mata tajam, Naruto nyaris terjungkal. Itu terlalu menakutkan – maka dalam diam dan patuh dia menarik uang tersebut untuk disimpan kembali.

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto adalah jenis wanita yang penasaran. Pria ini tampan dan perawakannya sangat asing namun menarik, rambutnya terurai mencapai punggung dan dia mengenakan kimono pria yang lengannya lebih panjang; menutupi sampai pertengahan telapak tangannya. Jika diperhatikan, pria ini seperti sebuah maha karya yang mendadak keluar dari lukisan kuno.

"Dari mana kau belajar sopan santun?" pria itu mengetuk serulingnya dua kali saat dia menatap Naruto dengan menusuk. "Belajarlah untuk memperkenalkan dirimu sebelum kau bertanya."

Berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang memesona, pria ini sepertinya adalah tipe orang yang mencari kematian ketika dia membuka mulutnya. Itu benar-benar ketus! Naruto nyaris menantangnya untuk berkelahi jika dia tidak ingat mereka baru bertemu sekali ini.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Wanita itu menahan napasnya sesaat lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, tidak ada yang perlu bertanya jika sebenarnya dia sekarang ingin mencari palu dan memukul kepala pria ini seratus kali. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan namamu jika merasa sungkan."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendapati pria itu sedikit mengangguk padanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

.

* * *

.

Tentu saja Naruto pernah mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Dia adalah seorang pendeta _Shinto_ di salah satu kuil di kota Naruto, yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin dia kenal jika salah seorang temannya yang rajin beribadah tidak sering menceritakan tentang pria ini. Dan sekarang akhirnya Naruto mengerti kenapa temannya tidak pernah bolos mengunjungi kuil.

_Oh, jadi ternyata ..._

Dia merasa ingin menendang temannya karena terpikat oleh ketampanan. Dan apakah ini bahkan legal untuk menempatkan pria setampan Sasuke sebagai pendeta kuil? Bukankah mereka yang pergi berdoa akan gagal fokus?

Naruto menepuk wajahnya sekali, mendadak lelah.

Dia sebenarnya juga pernah berkunjung ke kuil, tapi itu sangat jarang. Dia juga mungkin hanya sedikit membungkuk di depan bangunan kuil tanpa memasukinya, dan Naruto memang menyadari jika dirinya bukanlah wanita yang religius, maka wajar jika dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto memutar kepala untuk meliriknya, dia lalu mendadak ingat jika pria ini punya mulut beracun. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ada dari beberapa orang yang berdoa di kuil tiba-tiba berubah haluan untuk masuk dengan bom bunuh diri karena kesal padanya.

Naruto menggeleng sedikit. "Tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya pelan. Dia membungkuk ringan kepada pria itu saat berkata, "Terima kasih untuk permainan serulingnya. Itu benar-benar sangat indah, aku merasa tersanjung karena kau mau memenuhi permintaanku. Tapi kupikir aku harus kembali sekarang."

Sasuke membawa jari untuk menelusuri kerangka seruling dengan cara yang halus. Wajahnya yang pucat terpapar sinar bulan, membawa kesan indah yang misterius. Dan saat kelopak matanya jatuh, bayangan dari bulu matanya membawa kegelapan tanpa akhir pada iris malam itu.

"Datanglah lebih sering ke kuil."

Naruto melihat pria itu tanpa berkedip, dia lalu agak tercekat saat bertanya, "Kenapa kau–"

"Dengan ini aku hanya pernah melihatmu dua kali."

Wanita itu tidak lagi banyak bicara saat dia mengalihkan wajahnya dengan sedikit malu. "Akan kuusahakan."

.

* * *

.

Naruto bertemu pria itu kembali setelah sekitar dua minggu.

Dia bersandar pada pilar kuil selagi menyaksikan Sasuke berbicara kepada beberapa orang yang menemuinya. Naruto menyadari saat dia seperti ini, kepribadian pria itu menjadi sangat halus. Sasuke menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, yang tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya. Rambutnya yang panjang sedikit bergerak lembut ketika dia mengangguk, dan ketika dia membuka mulutnya, itu adalah kata-kata yang entah kenapa membuatmu merasa aman.

Naruto membawa diri mendekati pria itu ketika kelompok kecil itu pergi. Mulutnya menampilkan senyum cerah ketika dia menyapa, "Salam, Pendeta."

"Enyahlah."

Wanita itu tercengang dalam sekejap, dia membuka mulutnya dan nyaris menjerit marah jika dia tidak ingat ada begitu banyak orang di sini. Setelah melalui pengendalian diri yang berat, dia mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan desisan. "Apa itu? Apa para pendeta di sini adalah tipe pilih kasih? Kalian akan meninggalkan orang-orang sepertiku yang jarang datang?"

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan tenang – tunggu, apa Naruto melihat dengan benar jika mendadak pria ini menjadi angkuh?

"Bahkan seekor semut akan tahu jika kau datang untuk merusuh."

Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan rapat. Dia tidak akan menyangkal pendapat sepihak itu.

Wanita itu kemudian membawa kepalan tangan ke depan mulutnya dan berdeham ringan. Dia menatap pendeta itu dengan sedikit malu karena dipergoki, lalu saat dia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, jeritan melengking yang tajam membuat dia melonjak kaget.

"Ada apa itu?" pekiknya pelan.

Dia baru ingin menoleh untuk bertanya pada Sasuke ketika ribuan helai rambut hitam mengisi penglihatannya.

Pria itu sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan berjalan cepat, membuat rambutnya menyebar di belakang punggungnya. Itu membuat Naruto terpana sesaat, tapi dia lalu dengan keras menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu.

Ada sebuah kerumunan orang yang kemudian mereka lihat. Naruto tertinggal cukup jauh dari Sasuke, jadi dia tidak tahu-menahu apa yang pria itu lakukan dalam kerumunan. Ketika dia bisa merosok masuk ke sana, dia terkejut dengan apa yang melilit tangan Sasuke.

Naruto nyaris menarik rambutnya dan berteriak; ULAR!

Sasuke sedikit melirik wanita itu sebelum berkata, "Biarkan aku yang mengurus ular ini."

Seorang wanita dari kerumunan membuat wajah ngeri. "Dibunuh saja, Pendeta. Itu akan menggigit kakiku tadi."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat setelah dia mendengar perkataan itu. "Aku yang rendah diri memintamu untuk pergi dan berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_. Tenangkanlah hati dan pikiranmu."

Pria itu kemudian pergi usai mengatakan itu. Langkahnya tenang namun tegas, dan jika seseorang bisa mengamatinya dengan baik, mereka akan merasakan kekerasan dalam pergerakannya. Naruto yang menyadarinya berpikir itu wajar, untuk pangkat seorang pendeta Sasuke memang masih tergolong cukup muda, ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya bisa mengguncang ketenangannya.

.

* * *

.

"Apa ini? Apa kau semacam anak bebek?"

Naruto berhenti mengamati sekitar lalu menoleh pada pria itu. Dia mengakui jika dia kembali mengikutinya, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir jika tempat di belakang kuil ini sangat indah. Setelah melewati tangga batu, mereka melangkah ke tanah yang lebih tinggi. Di sampingnya sekarang mengalir sungai kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai. Ada sebuah jembatan kayu untuk menyeberangi sungai itu, dan tidak jauh dari sana ada sebuah pondok sederhana yang menarik perhatian.

Dia membalas Sasuke dengan sedikit acuh. "Siapa bilang? Aku anak ayam."

Naruto lalu menjerit ketika Sasuke mengarahkan kepala ular itu kepadanya. Dia berlari untuk bersembunyi di belakang pohon sambil mengomel, "Apa yang kau lakukan, kau idiot?! Cepat lepaskan ular itu atau aku akan melompat dan mencakarmu!"

"Sekarang kau menjelma menjadi kucing." Sasuke menatapnya dengan tampang kosong, sesaat kemudian dia memilih menjadi tuli ketika wanita itu meledak lagi. Dia pergi mendekati sebuah cabang pohon untuk melilitkan ular itu di sana dengan hati-hati. Setelah melepaskan kepala ular secara perlahan, dia berbalik dan mendapati Naruto memerhatikan pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan berlebihan.

Sasuke membawa tangan kirinya untuk menutupi itu. "Sebentar lagi juga hilang."

"Itu memerah, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu, dahinya berkerut.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa."

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendapati Sasuke memperlihatkan seulas senyuman. Itu adalah jenis senyum sederhana yang bisa membuat seseorang tenang. Naruto bisa merasakan jika kekhawatirannya menyebar tanpa sisa.

.

* * *

.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Naruto mulai mengunjungi kuil agak lebih sering. Meskipun dia punya firasat jika dia melakukan itu karena sosok seorang pendeta yang belakangan ini dia kenal – _ehem!_ – dia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap sejenis dengan temannya yang suka berburu pria tampan!

Tapi hari ini sesuatu yang langka terjadi, Naruto yang baru kembali dari berbelanja mendapati Sasuke dengan pakaian kasual ingin memasuki supermarket.

Dengan. Pakaian. Kasual!

Naruto nyaris menjatuhkan belanjaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria itu menoleh padanya. Naruto mendapati jika penampilan Sasuke terlihat lebih bebas dengan rambutnya yang diikat. "Belanja," balasnya pendek.

Wanita itu membuat tampang terpana yang tak percaya.

Sasuke menyentil hidungnya. "Apa? Seorang pendeta tidak bisa berbelanja?"

Naruto menggosok hidungnya pelan-pelan, tapi masih dengan bebal menanyakan pertanyaan konyol. "Kau makan makanan manusia fana?"

Pria itu mengangkat tangan dan mendorong wajah bodoh Naruto dari hadapannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Seorang kanibal?"

Naruto hendak mengekorinya, tetapi teringat dengan belanjaannya sendiri. Entah kenapa untuk sedetik dia sempat berpikir untuk melemparkan belanjaan itu ke tong sampah.

"_Hei_."

Wanita itu memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia mendapati Sasuke menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"Apa kau sibuk setelah ini?"

Naruto mengingat jadwal hariannya sebentar lalu menggeleng.

Sasuke terlihat mengangguk bijak. "Bagus. Sekarang bawa pulang belanjaanmu kemudian pergilah ke kuil." Ujarnya.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Bantu aku memasak untuk para pendeta yang lain."

.

* * *

.

"_Hoam ..._"

"Jika kau lelah, pulanglah."

Naruto memerhatikan sedikit warna jingga yang terpapar pada pakaian putih Sasuke. Sekarang sudah sore, dan setelah membantu pria itu dengan giliran memasaknya, mereka memilih untuk duduk pada jembatan kayu di depan pondok yang belakangan Naruto tahu sebagai rumah Sasuke. Pria itu sedang mengukir seruling bambu, dia sebenarnya telah menyelesaikan satu, namun dia berkata jika suaranya tidak terlalu bagus.

"Tentu, setelah kau memainkan seruling itu untukku." Naruto lalu membawa tangan ke depan wajahnya saat Sasuke ingin membalas. "Imbalan atas bantuanku. Ingat?"

Pria itu agak kehilangan kata-kata sebelum akhirnya memilih menghela napas dengan kalah.

Naruto yang kembali bosan membawa kakinya berendam ke dalam sungai kecil. Setelah bermain dengan air sebentar serta mencabut kelopak-kelopak bunga teratai, dia menoleh pada Sasuke dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kau menjadi pendeta, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah untuk menatap wanita itu sejenak, setelah itu dia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Ketua pendeta yang terdahulu mengangkatku menjadi anaknya saat aku masih bayi."

Naruto berbalik sepenuhnya. Wajahnya menampilkan jejak anak kecil yang ingin mendengar cerita.

"Itu kisah yang klise." Sasuke mengetuk kepala wanita itu dengan seruling setengah jadi selagi dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Dia menemukanku di depan kuil pada suatu hari. Karena dia tidak menikah, dia mengangkatku menjadi anaknya."

Gumaman pelan datang dari Naruto setelah dia mendengar perkataan itu. Dia lalu menekuk sebelah lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana. "Kau tidak penasaran, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit menerawang saat dia menatap rambut Naruto yang pirang. "Dulu, mungkin." Ujarnya pelan. "Tapi sekarang itu hanya menjadi masa lalu. Jika suatu saat aku akan bertemu keluargaku, maka itu adalah takdirku."

"Apa kau akan marah?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Naruto. Perasaan manusia selalu berubah-ubah."

Naruto telah melihat senyum menenangkan itu untuk beberapa kali. Tapi setiap kali dia mendapati Sasuke mengulas senyum tersebut, dia selalu sadar jika dia tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

* * *

.

Naruto diundang pada pernikahan seorang teman dari ibunya.

Dia menjadi pihak pengantar dari pengantin wanita. Pengantin wanita itu sekarang terlihat sangat cantik dalam pakaian pernikahannya. Semuanya diwarnai putih dengan sedikit manis dari merah yang melengkapinya. Saat Naruto memerhatikan wanita itu agak lama, ibunya menyikutnya dan mengatakan dia akan bahagia saat Naruto berada dalam pakaian itu juga.

Naruto agak malu saat dia memikirkannya sendiri. Dia ingat dia belum punya pacar.

Pernikahan itu akan dilakukan di kuil, dan Naruto berpikir itu akan berjalan sesuai seperti pernikahan biasanya, sebelum dia melihat siapa yang akan menjadi pendeta yang memimpin pernikahan.

Rahangnya nyaris jatuh.

Beberapa gadis dalam rombongan membawa tangan untuk menutupi mulut mereka lalu menjerit tertahan.

Walau dengan banyaknya wanita yang mulai tidak terkendali, pernikahan tetap berjalan dengan lancar, Naruto sedikit bersyukur karena itu. Dia lalu membawa tatapannya pada pasangan pengantin, mereka terlihat sangat manis ketika berdiri bersama-sama. Pengantin wanita sedikit melirik pasangannya sebelum menunduk malu dan menahan senyum lagi. Sementara di sisinya pengantin pria agak terlihat salah tingkah. Naruto mendadak jadi gemas.

Dia lalu dengan iseng membawa matanya untuk melihat-lihat, kemudian terhenti pada sepasang iris hitam yang tertuju padanya.

Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya, pipi sampai telinganya telah dijalari sepuhan merah muda.

_Tunggu! Kenapa dia jadi ketularan malu-malu begini?!_

.

* * *

.

Itu adalah malam tahun baru saat Naruto mendapati dirinya berdiri diam di depan kuil. Dia tidak yakin kenapa dia benar-benar memenuhi keinginan konyolnya untuk datang ke sini. Padahal dia cukup yakin jika di saat seperti ini, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang bisa dia temui. Jadi apa itu karena dia ingin berdoa? Atau apakah karena dia sedang suntuk sehingga dia hanya memikirkan untuk datang? Atau mungkin karena–

Baiklah, biarkan Naruto membuang kemungkinan terakhir.

Wanita itu menelusuri ubin batu di depan kuil dengan perlahan. Dia memerhatikan setiap lampu minyak yang dinyalakan di beberapa tumpuan batu. Suasananya menjadi sangat tenang sekarang dan Naruto bisa merasakan dirinya menikmati ini.

Dia lalu mendapati jika di dalam kuil ada sedikit cahaya redup yang terpancar keluar. Setelah memikirkan sebentar, Naruto agak sedikit membungkuk ke arah kuil dan dengan perlahan menyelinap masuk. Dia melihat-lihat ke sekeliling agar tidak ada yang akan memergokinya karena tidak sopan.

Saat dia menemukan satu-satunya lampu minyak yang dinyalakan di dalam kuil, itu memantulkan bayangan seseorang di ubin kayu. Dia menoleh untuk mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk dalam damai di depan purwarupa Dewa-Dewi.

Naruto berada dalam masa pergolakan untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia memilih duduk dua langkah di belakang pria itu, bertepuk dua kali lalu berdoa.

Tapi ketenangan bahkan belum menjumpai Naruto saat dia mendengar Sasuke bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, lalu tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi mendadak terdampar di sini."

"Jangan konyol. Sekarang pergilah, kau menggangguku."

Naruto membuka matanya yang semenjak tadi tertutup untuk memelototi Sasuke dan mungkin menceramahinya, tapi dia lalu dalam remang-remang cahaya lampu minyak mendapati jika warna hitam samar telah menghiasi bagian bawah mata Sasuke.

"Kau kurang tidur?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan tidak sabar, Naruto jarang mendapati pria itu dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Aku tidak fokus jika kau di sini. Pulanglah, kau setan kecil."

Naruto menampilkan wajah protes. "_Hei_, aku hanya duduk dan berdoa tapi aku bisa menjadi setan? Kau pendeta yang tidak sopan!"

Pria itu tidak memerhatikannya saat dia mulai berbalik dan duduk kembali dalam posisi sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu kau menjauhlah sedikit."

Naruto tidak menolak saat dia mundur dua langkah ke belakang. "Sudah oke?"

"Lebih jauh."

"Sekarang?"

"Sedikit lagi."

"Kalau ini?"

"Kurang sedikit lagi."

Naruto melempar sekeping uang sepuluh yen dan itu tepat mengenai kepala belakang Sasuke.

Pria itu berbalik dengan delikan tajam, tapi dia lalu terdiam saat mendapati jika Naruto sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Kau ingin aku berdoa di luar?!"

Sasuke tidak lagi berdaya saat dia akhirnya memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Duduklah di tempatmu kembali."

.

* * *

.

Sunyi melingkupi mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Naruto menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan. "_Nee,_ Pendeta Sasuke, kau benar-benar taat, ya? Berbeda dengan beberapa pendeta yang kutahu."

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara untuk waktu yang lama, Naruto nyaris berpikir tidak akan ada jawaban saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar pria itu berkata, "Aku mencintai _Ameterasu no Omikami_."

"_Hoo ...,_" Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit gumaman. Dia lalu melirik sebuah lukisan Dewi di depan mereka. "Beruntungnya ..." Tidak jelas apakah dia mengatakan itu kepada Sasuke atau pada Dewi dalam lukisan.

"Tapi aku punya masalah."

Naruto maju ke depan untuk menatap sisi wajah pria itu dengan bingung.

"Pikiranku diganggu setan kecil belakangan ini." Sasuke beralih padanya kemudian, wajahnya menampilkan gurat lelah. Dan itu bahkan terlihat lebih parah dengan warna hitam yang ada di bawah matanya. "Aku tidak bisa lagi menemukan ketenanganku." Adunya pada wanita itu.

Naruto sejenak kehilangan pijakannya pada dunia, seluruh perhatiannya tertuju kepada pria di depannya saat ini. Dia lalu dengan sedikit gugup membuang wajah ke sisi lain, nada suaranya bergetar saat dia mencoba untuk bertanya, "Se-setan kecil ..."

"Tidak perlu bertanya. Aku tahu jika kau tahu."

Keheningan kembali melanda tempat itu, kedua belah pihak terdiam cukup lama. Tapi Naruto yang masih agak gugup akhirnya memilih untuk bicara, "Um, kupikir aku akan pulang. Ini sudah agak larut."

Dia mengatakan itu, namun wanita itu masih belum bergerak seinci pun dari posisinya. Sasuke memerhatikannya dengan kerutan tanda tanya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada mata kelam Sasuke. Pergerakannya sangat pelan saat dia membawa wajahnya mendekat. Dia sempat berhenti ketika pria itu membuat wajah terkejut, namun saat dia melihat tidak ada reaksi yang lebih dari itu, dia mengukir senyum lembut lalu menempatkan sebuah kecupan sehalus bulu pada sisi bibir Sasuke.

Suara kembang api tahun baru menggema ke segala arah. Dan di dalam sebuah kuil, ditemani remang-remang cahaya lampu minyak, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu kepada pria itu. Matanya yang sebiru samudera membawa kilatan memesona dari pantulan cahaya jingga. Hanya kata indah bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya saat ini.

Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kesadaran sesaat setelah wanita itu menjauh dari hadapannya. Dia lalu dengan keras membawa dahinya untuk sujud kepada purwarupa Dewa-Dewi, dia juga mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Pria itu mengulanginya sampai beberapa kali, membuat Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk mulai merasa ngeri. Dia nyaris akan pergi dan memeriksa dahi pria itu jika dia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang baru saja membuat Sasuke terguncang.

Saat dia memikirkan itu lagi, Naruto tidak tahan untuk membawa tangan ke depan mulutnya dan tertawa kecil.

.

* * *

.

Ada dua pohon prem yang tumbuh di sisi pondok tempat Sasuke tinggal. Naruto sekarang sedang melihat pria itu memetik beberapa dan menempatkannya dalam keranjang kecil.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Naruto tidak memelihara rasa malunya lagi. Dia setiap seminggu sekali akan datang dan mencoba mengacaukan ketabahan pria itu. Sasuke yang kesal terkadang akan mengangkat kerah baju belakangnya dan membuangnya seperti anak kucing, tapi Naruto selalu kembali lagi dan menempelkan diri padanya.

"Kelihatannya enak." Naruto yang baru tiba tanpa merasa malu mencomot satu buah dari keranjang itu. Setelah mencicipi sedikit, dia dengan kejam meludahkan semuanya. "Asam!" omelnya.

Pria di sana yang sepertinya lelah dengan kelakuannya, menjepit hidung wanita itu dan berkata, "Berapa kali aku harus mengajarkanmu sopan santun?"

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengengesan riang.

Sasuke membawa keranjang itu ke dalam pondoknya, dan setelah beberapa saat dia kembali lagi dengan sebuah buku di tangan.

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menyerahkan buku itu padanya.

Naruto melihat dan membalik-balik buku itu sesaat. Lalu ketika dia sadar jika itu adalah kitab _Kojiki_, dia kemudian mengangkat itu untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Dia melirik Sasuke dengan kilau jenaka.

"Ada banyak lagi yang perlu kau pelajari."

Mereka sekarang duduk pada sebuah kursi bambu panjang di depan pondok, dan saat Naruto mendengar kata-kata itu, dia bergeser lebih dekat pada Sasuke. "Kenapa begitu?"

Sasuke tidak bisa tidak kesal dengan tingkat kebebalan yang dimiliki Naruto. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Naruto menggeleng, tapi dia menunjukkan sebuah cengiran lucu di wajah.

Pria itu hanya sanggup menghela napas pelan. Dia lalu membawa matanya untuk menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Tiba saatnya nanti aku akan melamarmu pada orang tuamu."

Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak kabur karena malu, tapi sekuat apa pun dia mengendalikan diri, senyumnya masih merekah dengan lebar. Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menyandarkan punggung pada lengan pria itu, Sasuke menjadi kaku sejenak, tapi dia rileks dengan cepat setelahnya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari bacaannya untuk menoleh pada pria itu. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dengan tanya. "Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu saat malam itu?"

Sasuke refleks menegakkan punggung, wajahnya menjadi pucat secara bertahap.

Naruto tidak memedulikan reaksinya dan hanya tersenyum dengan lembut. "Aku berpikir, mungkin, aku hanya akan selalu memujamu."

Pria yang mendengar perkataannya terdiam sangat lama sampai akhirnya dia hanya mampu menutup wajah dengan tangannya. "_Kami-sama_ akan mengutukku."

Naruto memerhatikan perilakunya dengan sedikit bingung.

Sasuke menjauhkan tangan dari wajahnya untuk menatap wanita itu, ekspresinya seperti seseorang yang telah dikalahkan.

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara. Dia melebarkan matanya dan menatap pria itu dengan terkejut. Setelah sesaat kemudian, dia membuang wajah ke arah lain, dari sisi Sasuke akan terlihat telinga wanita itu yang menyembul merah dari rambut pirangnya yang terurai.

Naruto tidak sanggup untuk percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia tidak seberapa terkejut ketika pria itu mengatakan akan menikahinya, tapi untuk Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, maka ... bukankah posisi Naruto akan sama dengan Sang Dewi Matahari?

Wanita itu tidak sempat untuk melamunkan hal-hal terlalu lama saat dia mendengar Sasuke kembali berkata, "Aku berpikir untuk memotong rambutku."

Naruto menoleh dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Untuk apa? Tidak perlu."

Sasuke agak terdiam sejenak, lalu dia hanya mengangguk tegas. "Aku sudah memutuskan."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan potong rambut."

Naruto melompat ke belakang pria itu untuk memeluk punggung Sasuke, khususnya rambutnya. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu!"

Sasuke tertawa untuk reaksi wanita itu yang berlebihan, sementara Naruto yang berada di belakangnya akhirnya memilih berhenti merajuk dan memasang senyum riang.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**.**

* * *

Note :

Ameterasu no Omikami – Dewi matahari. Kami-sama utama dalam agama Shinto

Festival Kochi Yosakoi – Sebuah festival di Jepang, penulis tidak terlalu yakin di mana tepatnya itu diadakan.

Kojiki – Salah satu dari 4 kitab suci agama Shinto

* * *

**Penulis memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan :**

**Siapa yang demam Sasuke rambut panjang? Tidak perlu bertanya, pasti aku.**

**Kalian tahu Mo Dao Zu Shi? Jika kalian tahu, aku yakin kalian akan mengerti dengan ketidakwarasan penulis yang mendadak. Atau mungkin kalian tahu Hua Cheng? Xie Lian? Atau mungkin Luo Binghe? Shizun? Apakah kalian tahu Mo Xiang Tong Xiu?**

**/oke, abaikan/**

**Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan agama shinto ini, aku hanya mempelajari beberapa hal. Dan sepertinya pendeta mereka tidak berambut panjang, tapi khusus untuk tulisanku mari kita abaikan bagian itu. Beberapa hal yang tidak sesuai, mari kita pinggirkan itu juga.**

**Sepertinya hanya itu saja, segala kekurangan adalah murni dari ketidakmampuan penulis. Kalian bisa memberikan tanggapan kalian di kolom review.**

**Salam,**

Uchy Nayuki

* * *

This fanfic special for event **#AktifkanPenulisIndonesia** & **#MariGemarMenulis**

Mind to review?


End file.
